Data lineage of data includes the data's origin, processing performed on the data, where the data moves, and/or the like. Data lineage provides the ability to trace errors in data, to replay portions or inputs of a data flow (e.g., for step-wise debugging or for generating lost output), and/or the like. Data lineage can provide an audit trail of data. Data lineage can be represented visually to show flow/movement of the data from a source to a destination.